Wake Up
by cicipop
Summary: Lavi already had too many things in his life: he had to pay rent, go to school, and mainly take care of Kanda. He couldn't possibly add Allen to his list. But maybe it was for the better. AU
1. beginning

Hello I decided to start a new story because I wanted a break from imprisoned. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own DGM

--

It was another hard day for Lavi. School was easy for him as his intelligence was above average, but it was the life outside of school that burdened him so. He lived alone losing his parents at an early age, and so had to take care of himself. On top of that, the thing that tired him the most was his best friend, Yuu Kanda.

Yuu had problems being suicidal and could not keep his anger under control leading to much trouble.

Lavi could have abandoned him long time ago, but he couldn't leave him no matter what. He could have found other friends who had normal lives and who actually acted like friends, but he instead devoted his time to his one friend who didn't give a shit about anything.

Today after school, instead of going to his work, he had to pick up Yuu from the mental hospital. This time, Kanda had mixed and matched all the pills, chemicals, and other unsafe objects and gulped it down in one go.

Lavi sighed after much silence in the car. "They let you out earlier this time."

Kanda scowled and looked out the window. The rest of the ride remained like that. Lavi sometimes could not understand why in the world he dealt with all of this. After about thirty minutes they reached their small apartment. It wasn't much as Lavi had trouble affording anything better. Kanda also lived with him as he had nowhere to go and Lavi had to take care of him.

"Hey, glad you're back home. It's not the same without you, yeah?" Lavi talked as he opened the door to their apartment. Kanda once again didn't say anything which was expected. Today should have been another same day of repetition but it wasn't. If it was any other normal day, Cross would not have been sitting on his couch lounging like he owned the place.

Lavi was surprised at his uncle's unexpected visit as they rarely talked.

Kanda stalked to the bedroom and locked the door.

"You better not try anything!" Lavi shouted after him. Then he turned his attention back to Cross.

"Long time no see?" He was at loss on what to say. Cross just snorted and Lavi went to sit on the seat opposite of Cross.

Cross was...a hard person to describe. He was secretive and mysteriously disappeared without a trace whenever he felt like it. He was known for his womanizing ways, drinking, and other things that weren't the nicest things to do. He even had a mask to hide half of his face.

Lavi unconsciously tugged at his own eye-patch. A nervous habit.

He was surprised to see another person within the cramped room. A young, pale boy with white hair and a weird scar or tattoo on his face. He was sitting on the floor which explained the reason Lavi hadn't noticed him. There was a sketchbook in front of him and he was coloring in it with crayons.

Cross cleared his throat and Lavi turned back to face him. "It's been a while idiot nephew."

That was Cross's simple greeting after not seeing each other for years. Lavi just nodded.

"What do you need?" Lavi knew Cross came for a favor. He was Cross, he would never visit him for any other reason.

"I've got some matters to settle before I go away. I'm going far away the next day and I need your help." Cross stated.

"It better not be debts 'cause you know I'm broke." Lavi replied seriously.

"No, it's not debts. In fact I'll pay you for this favor." Lavi was surprised at this. Cross pay him? Heck, he needed the money.

"What is it?" Lavi was curious.

"I need you to look after this kid over here." Cross pointed towards the boy on the floor who still was absorbed in his drawing.

"Cross...You know I can't take care of someone right now. I already have my hands full with Kanda and trying to pay off rents. Plus we don't have any space in here for another." Lavi knew he could not take care of him. Who was this boy anyway?

"I told you I would pay you. I can't find someone else to take care of him in time. He doesn't require much. Look he barely takes up space right now. All you need to do is make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. All he needs is his stupid sketchbook and some crayons. I think he already likes this place." Cross looked exasperated.

Lavi adjusted his headband, a sign of annoyance. He sighed, "Who is he anyways? Don't tell me he's your son." He groaned.

Cross chuckled at Lavi's obvious pain. "Found him in a graveyard a year ago. He was half dead so I took care of him. He's stupid."

Lavi gaped at Cross. Cross actually took care of someone else? "Doesn't he have a family or something? Any news about missing kids?" Lavi was still against taking care of him.

"Hmph. Probably doesn't. Looked around and found none. I'm guessing the one who took care of him died which explains why he was on the graveyard. I already told you, he's stupid. He doesn't need anything. Just please." That was probably the farthest Cross would go in begging. He looked like he wanted to get out of the shabby apartment.

"How much?" Lavi sighed in defeat.

Cross smirked."How about a thousand for now? I'll send you more later on."

A thousand sounded good to Lavi. He really needed all the money he could get. "Alright then."

Cross threw him a white envelope and grabbed his coat.

"Wait!" Lavi called at him before Cross left.

"What? You can't change your mind." Cross said annoyed.

"It's not that. What's his name?" Lavi asked.

Cross snorted. "A stupid thing like him doesn't need a name." With that he left the apartment.

Lavi just stared at the boy. The poor thing was unaware of what was going around him stuck in his own world of his drawings.

"Welcome to your new home." Lavi muttered and lied on the couch knowing Kanda locked the

door to the bedroom. He covered his eyes with his hand and fell asleep.

end chapter 1

--

hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the confusion. Kanda is 19, Lavi is 18, and Allen is 15 in this story. And Allen's left hand is normal cuz there's no innocence...

oops forgot disclaimer: I don't own D.gray-man

--

Lavi woke up to the sound of running water. He groaned and stretched his limbs out. The couch could get uncomfortable at times. He realized there was a blanket on top of him. He smiled. Kanda did care once in a while.

He stifled a yawn and sat up.

Oh right, Cross visited yesterday and left him with another burden. He looked over to the space where the kid was yesterday and panicked to find an empty space.

"Shit" He cursed and got up looking around. The place was too small for a place to hide. The water stopped and Kanda came out of the bathroom patting his face with a towel.

"Good morning." Lavi greeted him. Kanda grunted as his response and sat on the chair of the dining table. There on another seat was the kid. Lavi sighed in relief. Kanda just stared as the boy still continued to draw in his sketchbook.

"Who is he?" The first words out of Kanda since he came back.

"Dunno, Cross left him here yesterday.He's living with us now.", Lavi looked at the clock. He had to get ready for school.

Kanda furrowed his eyebrow and looked at him in disdain.

"Be nice to him, we're getting paid for this." Lavi said and went into the restroom to get ready.

When he came out, Kanda was drinking coffee still seated in the same place. Kanda didn't go to school since he had dropped out a long time ago. At times Lavi seriously thought of dropping out too but he wanted a future. It was his dream to go to a university and study as much as he wanted to. Intellectually, he could easily do it. Financially, it was a far reach, plus he couldn't do much with Kanda and now this kid that popped out of nowhere.

He went to the kitchen to get a cup of his own coffee. "Look Kanda, I have to go to school, so can you please do me a favor and look after him?"

"Why should I?" Kanda sounded uninterested.

"It's the least you could do for me." Lavi stated simply. He wasn't in the mood for another long argument. He was too tired.

Kanda didn't give an answer so he took that as a yes and left for school.

--

"Hey Lavi! How are you?" It was Lenalee. Sweet Lenalee who still remained a loyal friend to Lavi.

Lavi smiled and responded, "I'm good, you?" It was lunchtime and they sat down.

"I'm alright! Just my brother managed to embarrass me once again in class." Lenalee smiled sweetly and Lavi felt more relaxed.

"How's Kanda?" Lenalee asked. The three of them were friends since they were little but times changed. Komui didn't even like

the idea of his precious sister still hanging out with Lavi.

Lavi sighed, "He came out of the hospital yesterday."

"Oh...I should visit sometime." Lenalee smiled and Lavi just nodded. Lunch passed in silence.

--

Lavi worked part time at the convenience store. It was small and the old lady was kind. But the pay was small, he would have to get another job. He was already behind in paying rent.

"Lavi, you look tired. Maybe you should take the day off." The kind lady worried about him.

"I'm fine ma'm! I already missed yesterday so I don't think I should take off another day." Besides, I really need the money Lavi thought grimly. He put on his fake smile that fooled almost everyone. Kanda was the exception. The kind old lady just nodded and let him be.

--

"I'm back" Lavi muttered to himself as he entered his small house. He was praying that Kanda didn't do anything drastic while he was gone.

He sighed in relief when he saw Kanda smoking while looking out the window.

He looked towards the boy and sat across him. Today was Friday so he could finally rest.

"Hey kid, what are you drawing?" Lavi attempted a conversation. The boy ignored him and continued to draw with his variety of crayons. He was currently holding a red one.

"His name's Allen." Kanda said without much care.

Lavi was surprised. "How do you know?"

Kanda snorted, "He told me, stupid." He threw the cigar out the window and closed it.

"He talked?" Lavi was still surprised.

"Yeah, well that's what people do." Kanda said in sarcasm.

Lavi shut his mouth before he said anything wrong and looked towards Allen. Having been caught staring, Allen quickly looked down at his sketchbook and frantically started coloring in it. Maybe he wasn't as stupid as Cross had proclaimed.

"Hey Allen, nice to meet you. I'm Lavi." Lavi introduced himself to Allen. Maybe he had given the wrong first impression and had scared the kid.

Unfortunately, the young boy ignored him once more and continued coloring, this time with a green crayon. While coloring frantically with one arm, he was shielding the drawing from view with his right arm. Lavi gave up trying to start a conversation. He didn't feel like talking anyways, he just wanted to rest.

Kanda came over from the window and sat down on the dining table with them. His arm was resting on the table. Lavi's one eye shifted towards it and noticed it was too skinny. Just skins and bones. He felt disgusted with Kanda's self harming habits.

"Did you eat today?" Lavi knew the answer already.

Kanda just snorted and looked away. The only noise was the scratching of the crayon against the white paper.

"I'm tired today. Let's just microwave some frozen food." Lavi got up from the table and opened the fridge. He grabbed a package and put it into the microwave.

Cooking properly required lots of ingredients. Lots of ingredients required lots of money. Lavi didn't have that money. He was good at cooking but it was rare he ever cooked anymore.

Kanda was just staring silently at Allen's drawing. Allen was still in his own little world. Lavi looked at them picturing them in different situations where the world wasn't so messed up. Where Kanda smiled freely (although that was hard to imagine) without hurting himself and Allen laughed and acted like a normal teenage boy. He was brought out of his reverie with the beeping of the microwave.

"Here kid eat some food." Lavi was still in the habit of calling Allen kid. He didn't really want to give him a name, it would only make him feel attached to him. He only wanted to keep him here for a while and immediately let go of him once Cross came back. Maybe Allen could feel this and so pretended Lavi wasn't there.

He passed another plate to Kanda and sat down with his own plate of food. He started eating but noticed both Kanda and Allen weren't touching their plates. Kanda was just sitting with his head resting on his hand and Allen was still coloring.

He was starting to feel a little pissed. He was trying so hard yet these two didn't give a care in the world. Lavi rarely got extremely angry but his ignored emotions were slowly piling up.

Kanda seemed to notice and slowly picked up his fork and started eating. Kanda could always tell how Lavi felt even though he was good at hiding it probably because they had lived together for such a long time.

Once Kanda started eating Allen furtively glanced at Kanda and started eating slowly on his own too. Lavi stared, his anger slowly dissipating. He smiled slightly and resumed eating.

--

"I think I need a new job." Lavi said to no one in particular. It was nighttime and they were on the roof of the apartment. Lavi and Kanda

always went up to the roof at nighttime. It was the only time things felt peaceful. But this time Allen was with them.

Kanda was laying on his back gazing towards the dark sky. Stars were barely ever visible from all the city lights and pollution. Allen was sitting next to Kanda for once not drawing in his sketchbook, probably because it was too dark.

"I think he's comfortable with you, Yuu." Lavi said in a teasing tone to him.

Kanda glared at him then smirked, "Jealous?"

Lavi snorted. He looked towards the sky. The large full moon was shining over their heads. He looked towards Kanda and could see he had a content look on his face for once.

If only things could remain this peaceful all the time. Lavi truly wished for that.

End Chapter 2

--

Nothing really happened in this chapter but it's still only the beginning and their relationships are slowly developing.

Thank you truly for all the reviews! I'm so glad people like it.

Suggestions, critiques, and comments are greatly appreciated! So please review


	3. Chapter 3

It was Saturday which meant no school. Lavi groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. He had gone to sleep late last night with the other two on the rooftop. Allen had dozed off first so he had to carry him to their room.

Damn he was tired.

He heard the door open and blearily opened his eye to see Kanda in the doorway. His arms were crossed and he was scowling.

"Are you gonna get up yet? It's already noon." Lavi groaned in response and pulled the covers over his head. Kanda stalked off mumbling about lazy bastards.

"Good morning to you too." Lavi grumbled bitterly. He felt cranky probably from all the stress that was adding up.

He was about to go back to sleep when he felt the mattress shift a little from an added weight.

"Now what? Leave me alone!" He rose from the sheets angrily expecting to see Kanda, but was shocked to see white hair and large gray eyes. The poor boy looked stricken in fear.

"Sorry, thought you were Yuu." Lavi sheepishly apologized scratching the back of his head.

Lavi sighed, "What do you want?" He said in a gentler tone. Allen grabbed the end of Lavi's shirt and tugged gently, pointing towards the living room.

"What? Did something bad happen?" Lavi was starting to panic hoping Kanda didn't do something drastic again. Allen slowly shook his head and pointed towards the door again.

"Can't you talk?" Lavi said exasperated. He wasn't exactly in the mood to play charades first thing in the morning. Kanda claimed the kid had spoken, so why was he mute around him? Was he that scary? Lavi doubted it, Kanda was way scarier than him. Or maybe Kanda had intimidated the kid to speak. That was highly possible.

Lavi shook his head, he didn't have his best logic in the morning.

Then he remembered why the kid was pointing towards the door. Kanda had left the house. "Yuu left the house?"

His thoughts were confirmed when the kid nodded.

Lavi smiled a little. "Don't worry, he'll be back."

Allen looked relieved after he said that and left the room. Lavi got out of bed and washed himself in the restroom. When he got out, he saw Allen was sitting once again on the chair and coloring in his sketchbook.

Lavi saw Kanda had prepared breakfast in the morning and had left some for him. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast and walked towards where Allen was sitting.

He looked over his shoulder to see what he was coloring and was surprised. On the paper was an abstract large moon on the night sky with a silhouette of three figures beneath the moon. It wasn't complete yet but it was beautiful.

"That's really nice." Lavi complimented him. This proved that Allen wasn't as stupid as he seemed. He was obviously aware of his surroundings and skilled in his artwork.

Allen jumped a little and he looked surprised.

"You're really good at drawing." Lavi smiled at him.

"You...like it?" Allen spoke for the first time. His voice was soft and hesitant, but sweet. Lavi was shocked he actually spoke.

"Yeah, I really like it. You should draw me something sometime. I'd really appreciate it."

Allen's expression brightened a little and he nodded, going back to his drawing with his left hand. Maybe Allen was getting closer to Lavi more than he wanted, and in only three days too.

--

Kanda finally came back around the afternoon. Lavi had been lounging around the whole day while Allen was coloring.

"Where were you?" Lavi asked laying on the couch.

"With Daisya. Some fucking creeps are chasing after him. Want him dead or something" Kanda replied while getting a can of beer out of the small refrigerator.

This was no new surprise. Kanda didn't exactly have the cleanest background and was often involved in some illegal activity Lavi did not want to know about. If he wasn't trying to kill himself, someone was trying to kill him.

"Why do the hell do you guys have to live like that?" Lavi asked. He was often the one who had to help them when they were in serious trouble.

Kanda didn't reply and sat on the couch pushing Lavi's leg off. Allen came towards the couch and sat next to Kanda forcing Lavi to sit up.

"He was worried when you left." Lavi informed Kanda, wishing he could lay back down.

Kanda just snorted and turned on the small television set. The sound of the news reporter filled the small room and they didn't speak for a while.

--

It was dark already. Lavi sighed, time passed by so quickly... He had dozed off and woke up to find Kanda leaning on him sleeping, with Allen leaning on Kanda sleeping. He smiled, it was an adorable sight. Of course if Kanda found out, he would probably kill him for thinking that.

He nudged Kanda gently and he woke up immediately. Lavi got up from the couch and stretched. He looked at the clock, it was 7 pm.

Kanda shook Allen off his shoulder and Allen slowly opened his eyes, looking around confused.

"Hey, I'm going out to look for a job okay? Take care of Allen for me will you?" Lavi told Kanda and went to his room to get ready. He put on a shirt and some pants.

He turned around to see Allen leaning on the doorway looking at him with a sad expression.

"I'll be back real soon. Lavi's going out to make more money so we can live better alright?" Lavi patted Allen's head and he looked less sad.

He left home to look for a job.

--

"Why the hell should I give you a job here?" A gruff looking man asked Lavi taking in his appearance.

"I don't want no trouble here and I don't wanna waste any money on someone worthless like you." The guy looked like he had gone through a lot in his life.

"I need the money and I'm pretty smart." Lavi replied.

The dirty blonde haired man smirked, "Oh really? Prove it."

"Well I can remember all the drinks that were on the shelf behind the bar. Starting from the upper left shelf, there's two bottles of absolut vodka, a crown royal,a pinot noir, a Cabernet sauvignon, a blue bottle that has a twisted neck, a -"

"Alright, I got you! How the hell did you do that?" The man looked amused.

"Photographic memory?" Lavi shrugged.

"Well, alright, but why do you need the money?" He looked serious.

"I need to take care of my family." Lavi said in an equally serious tone.

The man paused for a moment, "Family eh? Guess I'm your new boss now. I expect to see you every Friday and Saturday from 9pm to 1 am. If you slack off, I'm cutting you off right away." He held out his hand.

Lavi smiled and shook his hand. "Thanks boss, My name's Lavi. Guess I'll be seeing you next Friday then."

--

Kanda snorted, "You're a bartender now?"

"Hey give me some credit! I worked hard to get this job, and at least I have a job." Lavi replied playfully. He actually felt good.

Kanda smirked," Whatever, I could get a better job than you anyday, right Allen?"

Allen just smiled and nodded.

Lavi's eye twitched, "I can't believe the kid likes you better. I know, you pretend to be all tough when there's others, but when you're alone with Allen, you act allcaring and nice!" Lavi started laughing. Lavi was actually glad Kanda hadn't tried to harm himself yet. Maybe he was actually getting better this time.

"I'll fucking kill you, you dumbass." Kanda growled.

Allen just continued coloring in his sketchbook.

--

End chapter 3

ehhhhhh...hope you enjoyed it? i guess the drama's gonna start soon...i don't know, i think the 3 were cute together in this chapter...maybe its only me...

Thank you to all reviewers on the past chapters! Your comments are all appreciated!

Please review! Suggestions ( i need some maybe?), comments, and critiques are highly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: D.gray-man belongs to Hoshino Katsura

--

It was Sunday morning and Lavi was actually the first one to wake up, which was rare. He was still energized from getting a new job and felt restless.

He looked at the cot in the corner of the room to see Allen still sleeping soundly.

Lavi soundlessly went to the living room to see Kanda reclining quietly on the couch with his arm over his eyes. He was surprised all the beer cans from yesterday's 'small celebration of Lavi's new job' were gone. Kanda was always neat no matter what.

Since it was still early and there was nothing to do, Lavi decided to go jogging. He hadn't worked out in a while anyways.

--

"Yo Lavi!" Lavi turned towards the voice to find Daisya running towards him. He slowed down his pace for Daisya to catch up.

"Hey what's up?" Lavi greeted him.

Daisya grinned his infamous mischievous smile, "Nothing much. Kanda tell you about the fucking creeps?"

"Yeah, something about stalking you?" Lavi smiled back. They always did get along with their mutual playfulness. Daisya was always the type to lighten up the mood no matter what.

Daisya snorted then said, "I hit it big this time. I could get rich with this."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you know the Millennium Earl right?" Lavi nodded. The Millennium Earl was a powerful figure in the business industry and government, with a deadly gang beneath him.

"Well I managed to get my hands on some top notch secret of theirs, and now they're sending men after me." Daisya sounded proud.

Lavi smiled but felt uneasy. Whatever involved Daisya always involved Kanda. The Noah family was a gang not to be taken lightly.

"Yeah well, that's great but be careful, yeah?" Lavi offered. Daisya smirked and with a wave, they went their separate ways.

As Lavi was heading home, the display window of a small shop caught his attention. It was an art shop and Lavi instantly thought of Allen. He was always coloring

with his crayons and they looked like they wouldn't last much longer. Lavi did get a new job so he could afford to spend a little money.

"Why hello Lavi, long time no see." He was greeted by Tiedoll. Tiedoll was a nice, old man that used to look out for Kanda and him when they were younger. But when they grew old enough, they refused to impose on Tiedoll any longer and lived independently. Tiedoll still acted fatherly towards them.

"Hello sir, it has been a long time. Hope you're doing well." Lavi greeted in respect and looked at the art supplies. There were many, and he didn't know which to choose.

"Interested in taking up art?" Tiedoll asked jovially. Tiedoll was very passionate about art.

"Oh no, it's for Allen. He lives with us now. Cross asked me to take care of him. He's always coloring so I wanted to get him something." Lavi replied while still looking at the items.

"Cross eh? That fool. Well anyways that's very sweet of you. It makes me happy whenever a young person loves art. I would like to see him someday." Tiedoll gushed and Lavi smiled.

"Well, um I'm not really sure what to get exactly, Do you have any suggestions? Little on the cheap side hopefully." Lavi asked scratching the back of his head.

Tiedoll smiled, "Well since you said he colored, I would suggest some pastel crayons. Also some watercolor pencils and sketchbooks." Tiedoll grabbed this mentioned items and put them in Lavi's hands.

"Thank you sir. How much will it be?" Lavi asked.

"Well for you I'll give you half off discount." Tiedoll smiled warmly.

"Ah no, it's alright! I can pay full-" Lavi was cut off.

"Nonsense! I do not like to hear that talk young man." Tiedoll sounded stern and Lavi laughed sheepishly. After thanking and paying him, Lavi left for home.

His days seemed to get better.

--

Lavi arrived home to see both were awake and sitting at the table. Kanda was once again smoking and Allen was staring at him.

"Maybe you should quit smoking, or at least not smoke around Allen." Lavi suggested. He would hate to see Allen start smoking out of curiosity or get ill from second hand smoking. Kanda just glared at him in return.

Lavi sat down on the chair and grinned, "Hey Allen, I have a surprise for you." Allen looked at him curiously yet shyly.

"Here, it's a gift for you. I noticed you were running out of paper, and the crayons are almost all used up so..." He gently placed the gift wrapped in brown paper on the table in front of Allen.

Allen cocked his head to the side and just stared at it. Kanda's face showed a little more interest.

"Heh, it's for you. Go ahead, open it." Lavi coaxed. He felt a little awkward since he wasn't used to giving gifts and he didn't know if Allen would like it.

Allen's face looked blank as he stared at the package in front of him.

Kanda snorted, "Did you never receive gifts before?"

Allen just blinked at him.

Kanda looked annoyed, "Are you fucking serious? Just open the damn thing." He lit another cigarette.

"Uhhh..." Lavi was at loss with words. Maybe it was a bad idea. He was starting to feel a little embarrassed.

Allen tentatively reached towards the gift and gently grabbed it like it was a fragile object. He slowly peeled the wrapping away and paused when he saw the contents of the gift. He instantly covered his face.

Lavi panicked, "Uh, did I do something wrong?"

Kanda smirked and flicked Allen's forehead. "Idiot you're supposed to say thank you to Lavi, not be embarrassed."

Allen just furiously shook his head still covering his face with his hands. Lavi smiled, his reaction was amusing.

"Hey, uh...Are you crying?" Lavi asked worriedly when Allen's shoulders started shaking. Allen shook his head once again but his shoulders were still shaking.

"Go wash up in the bathroom." Kanda told Allen and he nodded. He headed towards the restroom still hiding his face from them.

"The kid must've had a fucked up life with Cross or something." Kanda said blowing out a puff of cigarette.

Lavi agreed. Cross wasn't the fatherly type like Tiedoll was. "He must not be good at showing emotions." He mused.

"Oh yeah, met Daisya today." Lavi told Kanda. Kanda just raised an eyebrow.

Lavi continued, "Whatever Daisya's doing right now sounds dangerous. Can you please be careful?" Lavi hoped Kanda would listen.

"Che, whatever. It's none of your business anyways." Kanda put out the cigarette and got up.

Lavi sighed, he had to stay calm. "You know, I'm just worrying about you. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Well I don't want your fucking pity! I can take care of myself just fine without you!" Kanda spat spitefully at Lavi.

"It's not fucking pity! It's called caring!" Lavi raised his voice.

"I'm sick of what you call caring and all that shit! I don't want it and I don't need it!" Kanda roared.

Lavi was agitated at Kanda's response. "You know, I'm tired too! I want to give up! But do I? No! Because I don't run away from everything like you do!" He yelled back.

Kanda just glared at him and Lavi instantly regretted what he said. Shit.

"I'm going out." Kanda threw on a jacket and left before Lavi could say anything.

"Fuck! Why am I so stupid? I shouldn't have said that!" Lavi growled to himself and sat down on the sofa covering his face. He sighed. He shouldn't have snapped at Kanda. Everything was going fine and he had to screw it up.

A hand gently touched Lavi's arm and he raised his head in surprised. Allen was sitting next to him silently looking at him holding onto his arm. Lavi had forgotten about him and mentally cursed himself. He must've heard the argument.

"Hey Allen...I messed up didn't I?" Lavi smiled bitterly and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. He looked out the window and the sky was a mix of oranges, purples, and reds from the setting sun. He always liked afternoons because they seemed calm. Even the tall buildings of the city couldn't cover the orange sun behind them.

Allen gently squeezed Lavi's arm. Although he didn't say anything, it was still comforting. The hand on his arm reassured him everything was going to be okay.

--

End

As you can tell this chapter was a failure so I decided to just end it there...It killed me to write this and I constantly changed stuff. I'm sorry it took so long but I had major writing problems. It didn't come out the way I wanted it to and yeah...I think you get the idea so I'll stop ranting...I still hope you enjoyed it somehow...I'll try to have faster and better chapter next...hopefully...

Thank you to all reviewers! You are all wonderful and make me blush and I don't think I deserve them T-T

Thank you:**knuxx33, artist-girl731, sarahfreak, minibloodymurder, coworly, kuro666, yugikitten, oystiee, himitsujinbutsu, seasnake.756, kataru, kiminaru, riznao, kayday, nella333, winterrosex15, animeluverr**


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: don't own dgm

--

Lavi was anxious to get out of school quickly. Kanda hadn't come back from the night before, and he didn't feel safe leaving Allen alone in the house. He was counting down the time until the bell rang.

_Riiing_

Lavi gave a mental cheer and jumped out of his seat, hurrying to the locker.

"Lavi!" It was Lenalee. Lavi would have been glad to talk to her another time but he was in a hurry at the moment.

"Hey." Lavi shut his locker and started walking outside briskly. Lenalee walked alongside him.

"Are you in a hurry?" She asked at his fast pace.

"Yeah sorry." Lavi gave her a half smile.

"Oh alright, then I'll talk to you another time." With a wave, she went the other way. Lavi sighed and hurried on home.

--

As Lavi approached the apartment building, he saw Allen sitting on the street coloring in the new notebook. A young girl was next to him looking at his drawing.

"Allen, you're outside." Lavi called out as he walked towards him. Allen stood up and smiled once he saw Lavi. Lavi let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he had been holding in.

The girl next to Allen was looking at him in a scrutinizing manner and crossed her arms.

"Uh, hey. Are you a friend of Allen?" Lavi asked to the girl trying to be friendly. He felt a little intimidated under her stare.

She just glared at him.

"Who are you?",Lavi asked slightly annoyed. Allen seeming to notice the tension between the two, hugged his sketchbook to his chest.

"I'm Allen's girlfriend. What's it to you?" She proclaimed proudly in an obnoxious tone and reached towards Allen, but he quickly hid behind Lavi.

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Haha sorry miss, I didn't know." He played along.

She stuck out her tongue at him, then said to Allen sweetly, "I'll see you tomorrow love." After blowing a kiss towards Allen, she skipped away.

Lavi twitched at this and Allen visibly shuddered in horror.

"So who is she?" Lavi asked in amusement.

Allen just shrugged his shoulders. "Rhode."

"Rhode? Was she an old friend of yours?" Allen shook his head looking at the floor.

"Oh, okay, why were you outside Allen?" Lavi asked ruffling his hair. Allen's gaze fell towards the floor but one hand grasped onto his shirt.

Lavi was surprised at this, "You thought I left you?" Allen nodded blushing. Allen was still looking at the ground and Lavi lowered his head to reach Allen's level.

"Hey listen buddy, I'm not gonna leave you until you want me to, alright? I promise." Allen raised his eyes and the usually empty eyes were filled with hope. Lavi smiled and raised his hand.

"Pinky promise alright?" Lavi grabbed Allen's hand and entwined their pinky fingers together.

Allen stared at their entwined hands and smiled. "Thank you."

--

"Hey uh, sorry to bother you Daisya, but is Kanda there with you?" Lavi asked nervously through the phone.

"No problem man, yeah he's here with me. Been crashing here since last night without a single word. That moocher. Did you guys fight again?" Daisya's voice came through the phone.

Lavi sighed in relief. Kanda was safe. He cringed remembering the argument yesterday night. "Heh, yeah. Well thanks anyways. Tell him I said hi yeah?" Lavi gave a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to blow off some steam once in a while. I'll send him off soon alright?" With that Daisya hung up. Lavi set the phone back and sighed once again.

Allen was sleeping in the room on his bed so Lavi had to nothing to do. He still had some time until his shift at the convenience store and he had already finished his homework at

school. He was startled when there was a knock at the door.

Lavi hoped it was Kanda and eagerly opened the door. Standing in the doorway was Lenalee with Komui behind her. He was a little disappointed but was surprised to see the two.

"Uh, hey?" Lavi scratched the back of his head.

Lenalee smiled. "Sorry for intruding on you without a notice, you seemed to be in a hurry before. We just came for a visit. Remember I said I would visit during lunch few days ago?"

Lavi smiled back, "No problem at all. I'm glad you came." Lavi moved out of the way to let the two in. Komui looked around the room with frown on his face. He didn't trust Lenalee with

Kanda and Lavi after they had entered high school.

"I brought some cake I baked." Lenalee handed over a box wrapped in a cloth to Lavi.

"Thanks. You didn't have to." Lavi put the cake in the fridge and turned around.

"It's small and not much but we make the most of it." Lavi told Komui while adjusting his headband. Komui nodded and sat down on the couch while Lenalee looked around the room.

Lenalee gave a small sound of surprise. "Oh hello, who are you?" Allen was standing at the doorway of the bedroom staring at them silently.

"That's Allen. He lives with us now." Lavi went over to Allen and gently led him towards the couch.

Komui looked at Allen in interest.

"Allen, this is Lenalee and Komui. They're friends of mine. They're really nice." Lavi told Allen and Allen slowly nodded after looking at Lavi's face.

Komui smiled. "Nice to meet you Allen." Allen shyly looked away and buried his face in Lavi's arm.

Lavi gave a sheepish laugh and gave Komui a look of apology. "Sorry, he's shy around people. Couldn't get him to talk at all for days. Says a few words now."

Komui looked surprised. "Oh I see. How did he come to live with you?"

Lavi sighed. "Cross dropped him off here without saying much." He shrugged. Komui gave a look of understanding.

Lenalee quietly came over and gently smiled at Allen. "Hey Allen, I'm Lenalee. I'd love to be your friend." Allen looked at Lenalee and slowly detached himself from Lavi's arm.

She held out a hand and Allen tentatively shook it.

"Lenalee." Lenalee looked towards Komui, "Why don't you go outside with Allen for awhile?". Lenalee looked at Komui for awhile then nodded.

Lavi looked at Komui curiously and Komui's eyebrows were furrowed, showing he had something important on his mind. "Hey Allen, go play with Lenalee. She's really nice. I promise I'll stay here."

Allen looked sad for a second but it disappeared once Lenalee held his hand. They went outside together.

"What did you want to talk about Komui?" Lavi asked sitting on a chair.

Komui smiled warmly at him. While he didn't like the idea of Lenalee around them, he cared about them very much ever since he knew them. "How's Kanda?"

Lavi groaned. "We had a fight and he left the house."

Komui looked serious again. "I see. You should really be careful around him. You never know when he might...harm himself again."

"Yeah, I know." Lavi sighed. He fidgeted with his eye-patch.

"I wanted to talk about Allen." Komui spoke up after an awkward silence.

"What about him?" Lavi inquired.

"Well, can you tell me everything you know about him?"

Lavi frowned. "Well Cross left him a few days ago and so I take care of him now. He didn't talk at all for the first few days and didn't respond to anything. All he did was draw in his sketchbook. But now

he shows more emotions and says a few words now and then. I think he's getting better. Kanda seems better too with Allen around." He commented.

Komui nodded listening. "I see. So you don't know anything about his history?" Lavi shook his head.

"Can I see his notebook?" Komui asked.

"Why? I think it's sorta personal. Even I didn't look through it." Lavi stated. He didn't want to invade Allen's privacy without his consent, and the old notebook was the only thing he had.

"I just want to make sure about something. It's for his own good." Komui replied. Lavi decided to give it to him. Komui did look out for them all the time, and he knew what was right - well most of the time.

Lavi went into the room and found Allen's old notebook that was completely filled. He went back to the living and handed it to Komui. Komui silently opened it and looked through the pages.

"Just as I thought, Allen's suffering mentally." Komui said after awhile.

"Yeah I thought so, but I think he's getting better with us. What's your point?" Lavi asked. He didn't like where Komui was going. It was the same with Kanda before. Komui had been the one to warn him

about Kanda's situation now.

"True he may seem better now, but you never know when it might become worse. Allen shows signs of emotional trauma, or more specifically dissociation. His drawings show mental distress." Komui informed him.

Komui was a well known doctor that specialized in psychology. He had become one to help Lenalee when she was younger...

Lavi didn't know what to say. "Maybe it would be better if he lived somewhere else. The environment he's in isn't really stable and he could get the help he needs." Komui said giving him a stern look.

Lavi ground his teeth. "No." He firmly said. "I think I know he has some problems and...I know I can't provide him with much, but I think I know him better than others...and I don't want him living like a mental patient. Plus, I promised him I wouldn't leave him. By letting him go, I would be abandoning him and breaking my promise. Maybe I'm just being selfish, but I want him to stay with us." Lavi's voice lowered towards the end of his long winded speech.

Komui looked surprised then had a look of understanding. He smiled. "I understand, I felt the same with Lenalee long time ago...If you ever need any kind of help, just call me." Lavi smiled in return and nodded.

Lenalee and Allen came into the room and Komui got up from the couch. "We should go now, it's getting late. We'll come visit another time."

"Bye Lavi, bye Allen. I'll come again and we can play again alright?" Lenalee smiled and Lavi smiled back. Komui and Lenalee left.

Allen came over to Lavi and smiled at him. Lavi smiled back and ruffled his hair.

--

Lavi hurriedly got ready for his part time job at the convenient store. There was no sign from Kanda yet, so he doubted he would be coming back soon.

"Hey Allen, since Kanda's not here, do you want to come with me?" Lavi asked Allen. Allen eagerly nodded as he stopped drawing in his notebook.

Lavi threw Allen some clothes that were too small for him but hadn't thrown away. "Allen get changed."

He nodded and went to the bathroom to change. Up until now, Allen had been wearing Kanda and Lavi's old clothes that were way too small for them now. They were still baggy on Allen but it still looked good. Lavi was glad Allen was a boy so they didn't need to spend money on getting new clothes.

Once ready, they left together for the store.

--

Lavi was bored out of his mind as there were no costumers. He stared at the clock that didn't seem to move at all.

The nice old lady had pampered Allen with compliments and treats, then had left the store to Lavi's care for another evening.

He sighed for the 67th time as he looked out the window. The sun was setting and people were walking down the streets enjoying themselves. Why were there no costumers?

Allen was sitting on a stool next to Lavi swinging his legs. Occasionally, a leg would kick Lavi and he would kick back.

Lavi groaned as he put his head down on the counter.

A bell rung as the door opened and Lavi mentally cheered. He raised his head with a huge grin, but immediately groaned as he saw it was two teenage punks. They were always up to no good.

"Hee hee Devitt! Do you see anything good? Everything here looks shitty hee!" The one with the long blonde hair said to the black haired one.

"Hee hee you're right Jasdero!" He cackled along with the blonde one.

Lavi felt a headache coming on at the two idiot's antics. Why the hell did they have to come in?

"Hee! I know Devitt! Let's bother the guy at the counter!" The blonde cried out waving his water gun around.

'They must seriously be on crack or something.' Lavi thought as they came towards him. He sighed and covered his face with his hands in annoyance.

"Look Jasdero! He's cowering in fear!" The one named Devitt said.

"What can I do for you costumers?" Lavi asked putting on his fakest smile ever.

Jasdero paused and then started closely examining Lavi's face. "Hey Devitt! This guy looks familiar hee!" Devitt started examining Lavi's face too. Lavi slowly backed away from their faces and frowned.

He had never seen them and was glad he didn't know them.

"Um I think you're mistaken." Lavi said in his fake polite voice while gritting his teeth. They were getting on his nerves.

"No I think you're right Jasdero! I remember! He was with that Daisya!" Devitt said, his voice suddenly full of malice.

Lavi frowned, they were suspicious. "How do you know Daisya?"

"Hee hee, we're Jasdevi! And you better warn you're little friend, we're out to get him!" They said in unison. After squirting their waterguns at Lavi's face, they left the store.

Allen handed Lavi a handkerchief and Lavi wiped his face. "That was creepy." He muttered. Lavi had seen all kinds of weirdos, but none as weird as the two. He got an ominous feeling from meeting the two.

The old lady came back and Lavi's shift was over for the day.

--

As Lavi and Allen reached their apartment, they saw Kanda standing in front of the doorway.

"You're back." Lavi said in surprise. He didn't think he would be back so soon.

Kanda put out his cigarette and frowned. "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

"Oh, yeah." Lavi snapped out of his stupor and quickly unlocked the door for them to enter. To Lavi's surprise, Allen brushed past them and sat down on the couch without a word. He was sure Allen would hug or say something to Kanda.

Kanda looked bothered and sat down on the couch next to Allen. He raised an eyebrow when Allen scooted away from him and looked the other way.

"Che, brat." Kanda muttered and crossed his arms.

Realization dawned on Lavi and he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny stupid rabbit?" Kanda growled out.

"Nothing Yuu-chan! It's just Allen's mad at you!" Lavi continued laughing.

"I don't see what you find so funny." Kanda glared at him and walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey Kanda, I'm glad you're back. Sorry about what I said before." Lavi said after sobering. Kanda paused for a minute then slammed the door. Lavi smiled. Things were going back to normal.

--

End.

Omg It's been over a month since I updated and I'm sooooo sorry! T-T Things kept coming up and I didn't have much motivation but Gah I promise I'll try faster!! .

And thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really cheered me up and you are all too kind and I don't know how to thank you! TT

Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise I'll update faster (hopefully) and once again thank you for all your kind reviews! Juyle loves Lavi; Estrella85; Riznao; Yugikitten; unheardcries; sarahfreak; mellow.flavor; darkdragonrhapsody; seasnake.756; himitsujinbutsu; imhappinessinabottle; oystiee; harleymotor; artist-girl731; minibloodymurder; winterRosex15; kuro666; knux33; nell-from-the-batcave!! Your lovely reviews made me tear up TT

yeah...Thank you for reading this chapter, reviews are much appreciated Oh yeah, and if you have any suggestions like something you want them to do like (going to a firework festival) or anything random,

just say it in your review

**NOTICE**: i think some of the readers here read my other story **imprisoned** which was my first story ever. And because it was my first story ever, its very unorganized and messy, and just plain bad...especially its

horror...and so I WANT TO REWRITE THE WHOLE ENTIRE STORY! It's going to be different but some aspects will be the same...But if anyone would like to continue the old version I would be very

grateful and indebted to you just comment or tell me plz

...i 3 the noahs...(...) and nujabes (random) cuz i always listen to it while writing this story...


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: dont own dgm

warning: some warning just in case

--

"Ughhhhh, Yuu-chan, I don't wanna go to work! I'm so sick of working and going to school" Lavi whined as he rolled around the grass. Kanda just glared at him

for using his first name.

"Che, stop complaining, I'll...bring some money home soon." Kanda said, eyes closed, arms crossed, and leaning against a tree.

Lavi stopped his antics and stared at Kanda. "I was just kidding, you don't need to push yourself to bring money. There's a reason I have two jobs ya know. It's to provide for our family and you don't need to worry." He said softly. Kanda just frowned a bit more but didn't say anything. It was Friday afternoon and the three were currently in the park on the field.

Allen was sitting near them coloring the scenery.

Lavi lay down with his arms behind his head and stared at the cloudy sky. It was really peaceful and Lavi felt all the tension leave his body. Because he didn't have time for vacations, he was constantly stressed. He looked to his side to see Kanda was dozing off. Lavi closed his eyes and found his mind slowly drifting off...

Kanda woke up from his nap to see Lavi still sleeping. The sun was setting soon and the sky was orange. He looked around and saw Allen wasn't at the place he last saw him. His notebook and color pencils were neatly placed next to Kanda but the boy wasn't anywhere. 'Shit' he cursed. He roughly shoved Lavi to wake him up.

"Where's Allen?" He asked voice tense.

"Wha? Allen? How would I know?" Lavi asked still in a daze from his sleep. Once the question registered in his mind he swore and abruptly sat up. They ran to the fountain, playground, and all the places within the park but he was nowhere in sight. Lavi was worried, what if he had gone somewhere else and gotten lost, or worse some people had hurt him.

He was especially paranoid with the happenings around Daisya and the twins he met the other day.

"I think I see him." Kanda said diminishing all of Lavi's worries at once. Kanda pointed towards some bushes near some trees away from the concrete. Sure enough, white hair could be seen among the bushes. Lavi ran towards it hoping it was Allen and Kanda followed behind him. Allen was huddled within the bushes cradling something Lavi couldn't see.

"Allen! Where were you? You had us worried!" Lavi said exasperatedly. He let out a sigh of relief. Allen had jumped in surprise and hid his hands behind his back.

"Next time you go somewhere, tell us beforehand." Kanda chided. Allen nodded looking towards the floor. "Sorry."

"It's alright, what are you hiding there?" Lavi asked ruffling Allen's hair. Allen timidly held out his hand still not meeting Lavi's eyes. In his hands was a small bird that didn't look fully grown yet.

Kanda crossed his arms. "You should leave that where you found it. You shouldn't mess with nature." He said crossly. Allen held the bird closer to his chest and looked at Lavi forlornly. Lavi gulped and looked at Kanda.

"C'mon Kanda, it'll probably die if we just leave it." Lavi pleaded.

"No." Kanda said stubbornly.

"It fell out of its nest and its family abandoned it. I-it's alone and it can't fly." Allen's tone was full of sorrow as he gently touched the little bird. The little bird chirped in response. Lavi observed Allen and felt disheartened. 'Allen must feel similar to the bird' He thought. Kanda must've felt the same way as his expression softened a little.

"Let's go, it's getting late and Lavi needs to go to work." With that, Kanda started walking. Allen's expression brightened as Kanda's words meant they could keep the bird.

Lavi smiled. "Look on the bright side Yuu. At least it's not a kitten or puppy and Allen has a new friend." Kanda ignored Lavi's words and just kept on walking. Allen handed Lavi the little bird and ran up to Kanda. He hugged Kanda's back.

Kanda froze at the contact then he smirked. "So I'm finally forgiven for leaving the house?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Allen nodded and let go of Kanda. Lavi burst out laughing and ran up to catch up with them.

--

Lavi was working in his new job and he had no trouble so far. He had been able to memorize how to make all the drinks without any problem and his boss seemed to be satisfied. Lavi was surprised

to see Marie Noise working there with him. Marie was a close friend of Kanda and Daisya although he acted very differently from both.

"So how's Daisya these days?" Lavi asked as there were no costumers currently.

"He's alright like always. How's Kanda?" Marie asked cleaning the bar with a rag.

"I think he's getting better. I think he's more soft now and he doesn't sulk as much. Still has the temper though." Lavi replied smiled and Marie chuckled.

"That's good to hear." Marie said and went to tend to a customer that sat down.

Lavi looked at the clock and saw he had an hour left. "Oh, a new bartender I see." Lavi looked up to see the owner of the voice. He had tanned skin with a mole under his left eye. He was attractive and his clothes looked expensive. He looked dangerous.

"What can I get for you?" Lavi asked getting out a glass.

"Hmmm not really sure right now. Something strong." He said in a nonchalant tone. Lavi nodded and started making a drink he remembered was pretty strong.

Lavi handed over the finished drink and the man silently drank it. "This is pretty good." He complimented.

"Thanks." Lavi replied and glanced at the clock again. He was tired and he really wanted to go back home.

"So why is someone so young working at a place like this?" The tanned man asked after awhile.

Lavi shrugged. "I'm not that young and I need the money."

"I see. Well you should be careful. You never know what might happen. Thanks for the drink." The man smirked and left after paying and leaving a large tip. Lavi didn't like the guy. He reminded him of the twins. Why did strange people constantly show up at his job?

--

"Allen! It's late! Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Lavi asked as he closed the door quietly. He had finally arrived home from his job and it was nearly 3 am. Allen went towards Lavi to take his jacket and bag.

"I was waiting for you." He said in a quiet voice and Lavi smiled. "You know, you talk more now. It's good." Allen looked away blushing.

"Where's Kanda?" Lavi asked stifling a yawn. Allen pointed towards the bedroom. "He's sleeping?" He asked. Allen nodded.

"How's Timcampy?" Lavi asked about the bird. Allen had made a little house for the bird and had named it Timcampy. Timcampy had his wings damaged so it couldn't fly, but it seemed healthy.

Said bird chirped and Lavi realized it was nestled within Allen's hair. He thought it was weird how the bird responded to its given name.

Lavi grinned. "Well, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

--

A few days had passed and nothing significant had happened. School was over and Lavi was slowly walking back home. His cell phone started ringing and Lavi picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Lavi? This is Marie." Marie's voice sounded grieved and desperate.

"Did something happen?" Lavi was seriously worried. He had never heard Marie like this and he felt panicked.

"It's Daisya. He's in the hospital right now and in the emergency room. Kanda's here too."

"Shit." Lavi cursed. Why was this happening? "Hold on, I'll be right there." Lavi hung up and started sprinting. He ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Watch where you're going asshole!" A driver yelled as Lavi narrowly dodged the car. He ignored it and continued running.

He finally reached the hospital and saw Kanda and Marie waiting in the seats. Marie was sitting with his heads in his hands and Kanda had his arms crossed with a deep scowl on his face.

Lavi stopped to catch up his breath. "What happened to Daisya?"

"It was the Noahs." Marie said looking up at Lavi. Lavi's blood ran cold at the name. Everything clicked in his mind. The twins were part of the Noah and they had finally gotten to Daisya. There was a highly unlikely chance Daisya would survive.

A doctor approached them with a solemn look on his face. "I'm truly sorry. Your friend's organs were severely damaged and it was too late."

Lavi's breath stuck in his throat. Daisya was dead. The Noah bastards had murdered him. Lavi couldn't believe it. He was fine a few days ago and he was suddenly gone. He looked towards

Kanda and he looked strangely composed. But his fists were clenched tightly and his arms were shaking. Marie just stared at the ground without a word.

"Hey Kanda let's go home." Lavi said quietly and grasped Kanda's arms. Kanda remained silent and Lavi slowly led him outside the hospital. The walk home remained in silence.

When they reached the apartment, Allen was once again outside coloring in his notebook with Rhode beside him. Kanda brushed past them and went inside on his own. Allen looked at

Lavi in a questioning manner.

"What happened?" Rhode asked but she had a malicious grin on her voice. Lavi felt pissed at the look.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said coldly.

"Someone died huh? Was he a close friend of yours?" There was a bloodthirsty tone in her voice and Lavi felt disgusted.

"How did you know?" He asked glaring at her. She felt suspicious even though she was a little girl. He grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him away from her.

"The look on your faces thrills me." She cackled and skipped away. Lavi thought she was psychotic, no normal girl acted like that.

Then he remembered Kanda was alone in the house which wasn't good. He had momentarily forgotten how Kanda could be with the news stuck in his mind. He cursed himself for letting Kanda go on alone. Allen seeming to notice the tension ran ahead to their house. Lavi quickly followed panic rising in his heart. Please don't, please don't, please don't. His heart hammered in his chest.

Lavi opened the door and was surprised as Allen suddenly ran out of the house and towards the stairway without stopping.

"Allen!" Lavi called after him. He was torn between going after Allen and going to Kanda. With Allen's action, no doubt Kanda had done something. Kanda needed help urgently.

He entered the house and dread slowly filled him once again. Lavi had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he approached the bathroom and opened the door, panic filling his heart.

Red entered his vision and his heart stopped. If Kanda was gone too he wouldn't know what to do. The mirror was cracked with red on it and the floor had red on it too. There was a bloody blade lying ominously on the floor. Lavi stopped himself from retching and looked around, his eyes setting on the closed shower curtain.

He rushed to draw back the shower curtain and saw the bath was filled with reddish water and Kanda was lying within the water Lavi put his arms behind Kanda's neck and leg and brought him out of the bathtub. He carried him to the bed and laid him down. Lavi was now soaked from his arm down but he didn't pay any mind to it.

He grabbed some towels and bandages from the bathroom and went back to where Kanda was laying. He did his best drying Kanda and pressed the towels to his wounds on his arm. Then he tightly wrapped Kanda's arms in gauze.

Lavi sat on the edge with his face covered in his hands. He was used to doing this so he knew he didn't have to call the hospital and he especially didn't want to go back to the hospital with what happened today.

He felt tears form on his eyes but he didn't have the strength to cry. Everything was so exhausting; why couldn't he just have peace for once? If Kanda really died and Allen really disappeared...Lavi shook his head clearing any thoughts of such kind. He couldn't give up...

"Looks like we're back to this again Yuu. And here I thought it wouldn't happen again." Of course there was no response as Kanda was unconscious. Lavi let out a hollow laugh.

"Help me Yuu. I don't think I can handle much more." Lavi confessed looking at his hands that were red from Kanda's blood. He wiped away the tears and let out a sigh.

--

"Hello?" Lavi picked up the phone. He had ignored the phone first but had finally picked up after sixth time. It was nighttime now and Kanda was still sleeping in the bedroom.

"Lavi, it's Komui." Komui's voice rang through the phone.

"Oh hey Komui." Lavi's voice sounded exhausted.

"Lavi is everything alright? Did something happen?" Komui sounded concerned.

"No everything's alright." Lavi lied. He didn't have the energy to tell everything that had happened that day.

"Are you sure? Because Allen's with us." Komui's voice was stern. Lavi was relieved hearing the news. He wasn't able to leave the house and had hoped Allen was alright.

"Is he? That's great. Do you think he can stay with you guys for a few days? I'll pick him up later. Things are pretty tight right now." Lavi thought it would be better for all of them if Allen

was away for a few days until things settled down.

"That's fine...but Lavi I know something happened. Lenalee found him in the park alone and he was having a fit the whole time. Now he won't respond to anything. What happened?" Komui questioned.

Lavi felt a little guilty for not telling Komui. "It's nothing. Listen Komui I need to go now. I'll talk to you later." With that he hung up before Komui could say anything else.

--

So all the drama finally started...don't worry Kanda's not dead...I already killed Daisya T-T

I decided to end the chapter here...Sorry it took so long when I promised I would write it faster. -.-;;;;; I think I'm going to take a break from writing so I don't know when I'll update next.

Sorry...I'm not abandoning it but just not writing for awhile...

Thank you to all the readers of this story! I am truly grateful to you all.


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: don't own dgm

omg this new fanfiction is so confusing T-T;;;;

----------------

Lavi hadn't been to many funerals in his life but this was the worst one he had ever been to. The weather was cloudy and gloomy, fitting his felt cold and empty as the coffin was slowly swallowed by the earth. He couldn't, didn't want to believe Daisya was the one lying in there.

Kanda was silently standing away from the crowd. He hated seeing all the sniffling and crying faces of the people surrounding Daisya's grave. This was stupid. Tiedoll and Marie's sobbing was stupid. He hated this. He didn't even want to come to the funeral. Only one thing came into his mind. He wanted revenge for the bastard who did this. He would make them pay.

Allen leaned against the headstone staring at the cloudy sky. He was alone again. The man and the girl had brought him along to the cemetery where a crowd of people with grim faces were gathered. This place was familiar to him so he had left the crowd of unfamiliar faces and went to the one place he remembered. It was a small grave marker with the name 'Mana' carved into its marble stone. He was confused on why he had been away from Mana but was glad he was back with him again. Allen noticed the name was dirtied so he blew fog onto it and wiped it with his sleeve. He leaned his back on the gravestone again and stared at the sky.

--

People started to leave as the funeral was over. Lavi stood and waited. He glanced at Kanda in the back and looked at the grave filled with flowers again.

In front of the grave, a tall man with curly hair was laying a single red rose on the grave.

Lavi recognized him from the bar the other night and went up to him. "Hey, I didn't know you knew Daisya."

The man turned towards him and raised an eyebrow in recognition, "Oh, you're the bartender from the other night. Daisya and I were acquaintances." Lavi couldn't help but notice the malicious glint in his eye.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm Tyki Mikk." Tyki held out an arm. The evil aura was gone like it never existed.

Lavi shook his hand, "I'm Lavi. Nice to see you too". He put on a fake smile.

"Well, I should be going now. Maybe I'll see you again." Tyki said looking at his watch and walked off.

Lavi watched him go and turned back towards Kanda.

"Hey Kanda, wanna head back home?" It felt awkward as he hadn't spoken to him since the incident.

Kanda grunted and walked ahead. Lavi sighed and put his hands in his pocket, trailing after him.

"Kanda! Lavi!" Lavi heard Lenalee shout after them and turned around to wait for her. Kanda merely slowed his pace.

"Hey Lenalee." Lavi said softly. He really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Lenalee smiled gently then hugged him. "I hope you're alright."

Lavi hugged her back and nodded. "Thanks. I'll be fine."

Lenalee let go of him and smiled again. "Oh, that's right, Komui and I brought Allen too. He seems to have gone off somewhere and Komui went to look for him." She looked around to see any signs of her brother.

Lavi grimaced at the mention of Allen. "Oh yeah, I'm sorry he's had to stay with you guys for awhile." Truthfully he had completely forgotten about him in the past few days.

"No, I was glad he stayed with us for awhile. I know things are tough for you guys right now." Lenalee said softly.

Lavi smiled at her. "Thanks, you guys are always there to look out for us."

Lenalee shrugged. "It's what people who care about each other do."

Komui appeared from the distant and ran towards them. He stopped in front of them and nodded towards Lavi in acknowledgement. "Lenalee can you help me? I can't find Allen."

"Oh no, did you look everywhere?" Lenalee asked worry in her tone.

"Don't worry about it you guys, I'll go look for him. He has a tendency to run off by himself. You guys should go home, it's getting chilly now." Lavi told them. He had delayed facing Allen long enough and he had a promise to keep.

"Are you sure? This place is huge. We'll help you look for him." Lenalee said.

"Nah, we've troubled you guys long enough. I'll be fine." Lavi put on a false grin and pushed them towards the direction of their car.

"Call me if you need anything." Komui said sternly looking at Lavi. Lavi smiled a little and nodded.

--

Lavi found Allen leaning against a gray tombstone. It read 'Mana' and nothing else. No year or epitaph.

Lavi kneeled down in front of Allen and ruffled his hair. "Hey Allen, how've you been?" He asked gently. There was no response from the boy as he had expected. His eyes were distant and unfocused.

"I've come to pick you up. Let's go home." Lavi held Allen's hand and started to pull him up. The boy pulled back a little.

"You don't wanna leave? Come on Allen, Kanda's waiting at home." Lavi gently urged him.

Allen slowly shook his head. Lavi sighed and sat down. He knew this was going to take a long time. He looked at the tombstone again. Mana? Who was that?

"Did you know Mana Allen?" Allen looked towards him and nodded.

Lavi felt encouraged as he got a response. "Who was he?" He held Allen's hands and gently rubbed them to give them warmth. Allen's eyes seemed to light up a little.

After a moment of silence, Allen grabbed Lavi's hand. Tears were slowly leaking out of his eyes.

Lavi reached up to wipe his tears. "Hey don't cry."

"Home" Allen said in a barely audible voice.

"Home? You wanna go home?" Lavi asked. Allen nodded. Lavi stood up and pulled Allen to his feet.

"Let's go home together." Lavi held onto Allen's hand again and led him towards their apartment.

--End chapter 7-----

OMG its been like forever since I updated….sorry………….I need to get used to writing again so sorry if the quality's gone down….T-T I wanted to make it longer but decided its been too long since I updated so….I'll try harder next time, hopefully more inspiration and time will come to me ^^

Thank you for reading!!!!!!!!!


End file.
